Bangau Kertas Terakhir
by Yuki Renata
Summary: Senbazuru – seribu bangau kertas, aku mengenal kata itu sejak kecil. Konon… jika berhasil membuatnya, maka satu permintaan kita akan dikabulkan. SasuIno- Gomen masih newbie


Hallo.. saya newbie jadi mohoh bimbinganya senpai..

SasuIno :typo jelek ,abal abal dan lain lain

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Senbazuru – seribu bangau kertas, aku mengenal kata itu sejak kecil. Konon… jika berhasil membuatnya, maka satu permintaan kita akan dikabulkan. Saat itu aku percaya saja dengan yang dikatakan ibuku walau sekarang aku menganggapnya kurang masuk akal. Akan tetapi, bangau ke-seribu yang sedang ku genggam ini seakan memberiku dorongan tersendiri untuk tetap berharap agar bisa bersamanya. Ya… itu permintaanku. Dan semoga itu akan menjadi nyata, karena jarak kini tak lagi membatasi, terkikis bersama serpihan kerinduan.

KRIIING

Ah! Aku tersentak. Suara bel membuyarkan lamunanku. Berlari kecil menuju kelas "3-2" sedikit membuat rambut pirang panjangku berantakan. Napasku sedikit tercekat saat mengetahui bahwa semua murid sudah duduk rapi, bahkan sang guru sudah memulai pelajarannya. Kurasa tak sampai lima menit aku terlambat.

Ohayou gozaimasu," tungkasku ingin menarik perhatian.

"Ohayou-oh! Rupanya kau. Minna -san, sepertinya Konoha Gakuen kedatangan murid baru," jelas Iruka-sensei pada murid-murid, "ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hajimemashite, atashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Aku membungkukkan badan — menyembunyikan semburat yang merekah di pipi. Semua murid antusias kepadaku, kecuali pemuda familiar yang duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan. Saauke-kun… ah, sahabat lamaku yang satu itu.

"Nah, Yamanaka-san, jangan terlambat lagi dan umm… kau boleh duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san."

Iruka-sensei mengarahkan tangannya ke bangku kosong itu.

"Uchiha-san?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Uchiha Sasuke," tegasnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka dengan malas kelopak matanya — memperlihatkan manik hitam yang disembunyikan. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dalam diam. Dan aku pun melangkah mendekatinya.

Kehidupan di Tokyo sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku dulu. Di Osaka, kita harus berdiri di sisi kanan saat menggunakan eskalator, sedangkan di Tokyo sebaliknya. Selera humor masyarakat Tokyo yang tidak terbilang tinggi juga membuatku sedikit susah menyesuaikan dengan keadaan. Namun, tergantikan sudah, sebab di sini — Tokyo — aku bisa menemukannya kembali, bebas memandang wajahnya saat yang lainnya sibuk dengan acara makan dan obrolan hangat tentang festival kembang api.

"Hihi… kau tidak berubah, Saauke-kun," sapaku.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," balasku sok galak.

"Cih."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Perlahan tatapanku melembut melihat sosoknya dan seutas senyum lambat laun terhias di bibir. Aku bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa aku akan pindahkan ke Tokyo karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahku. Karena sekarang aku bisa melihat orang yang kurindukan ini. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, hanya saja… sikapnya jadi lebih dingin. Bukan, sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang dingin. Melainkan orang yang hangat — ramah dan mudah tersenyum. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang semua itu bagai setitik debu di jendela usang yang terkena embusan — hilang. Hilang ditelan peristiwa yang melenyapkan kedua orangtuanya serta kakaknya. Dan sejak itu, dia di asuh oleh bibinya di Tokyo.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak bawa bekal?" tanyaku seraya mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari tas.

Dia menggeleng pelan.

Hm? Seingatku Bibi Kurenai hobi memasak. Sudahlah… lupakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama! Lihat, aku membuat wajahmu di—"

"Urusai," potongnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Uh, hatiku seakan tercubit mendengarnya. Dia seakan membuat dinding baru yang berdiri kokoh di antara kami. Walaupun aku tahu, di balik dinding itu, sesungguhnya dia lebih menyedihkan, dia terlihat sangat… rapuh. Kutatap bento kreasiku yang mulai mendingin, terbentuk replika wajah kami yang sedang tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja, batinku menjerit— memerintahku untuk mengembalikan momen di mana semua itu terjadi.

—

"Ino-san?" Sayup-sayup suara terdengar.

"Eh?"

"Sudah waktunya pulang," lanjut pemuda jangkung berkacamata yang — seingatku — bernama Shino itu.

"Ah… arigatou," balasku.

Pukul tiga lewat. Kelas sudah mulai kosong di tinggal para penuntut ilmu. Kutengok samping kananku, dia masih membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Kemudian pergi tanpa mengucap kata. Aku termangu menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Kenapa? Kumohon… jangan seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja dia," ujar Shino

Aku mengernyit.

"Sasuke-san memang seperti itu, hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Benar, meskipun dia pintar tapi dia itu… yah, sombong," sahut Kiba sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku hampir saja menyelanya jika tidak mengingat tata krama yang diajaran ibuku.

Kemudian suara lembut Hinata menginterupsi. "D-demo, Kiba-san… tidakkah kau memperhatikan? S-sasuke-san menjadi lebih diam semenjak bibinya meninggal?"

.

"Apa?bibi Kurenai meninggal?"

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi yang mereka katakan karena aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Aku tidak ingin diam lagi, hanya bisa melihatnya menjauh dari belakang tanpa berani menghadang.  
Mataku kian menajam, memfokuskan pandangan pada satu figur. Dan syukurlah Kami -sama masih memberikanku kesempatan. Kutemukan dia di belakang sekolah dan berhasil menghentikannya dengan satu tarikan kuat pada gakurannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Napasku masih terengah.

"Ada apa la—" Kalimatnya mendadak terhenti saat melihat wajahku. Dahinya mengerut. Memangnya ada apa di waj—eh? Pipiku basah.

"Kau menangis?"

Namun, belum sempat aku menjawab, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipiku, menghapus buliran air mataku. Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu, selalu seperti itu jika aku menangis. Kudongakkan kepalaku, raut wajahnya terlihat terluka— seperti ada yang dipendamnya dalam. Tapi dia masih tidak bicara, masih terlena pada sang kesunyian. Aku menepis pelan tangannya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau diam saja?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Bibi Kurenai? Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa memendam perasaan itu tidak enak?" teriakku sambil mengguncang lengannya.

"A-aku, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi apa yang kaulakukan? Menolakku, mengempaskan diriku jauh-jauh seakan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Seakan kau tidak pernah mengenalku, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kita. Seakan…" Ah, aku tidak kuat melanjutkannya.

Tanpa sadar aku sedikit menariknya dan membuat kepalaku menyentuh dadanya. Dan setetes air mata itu jatuh kembali—membasahi pipiku.

Dia menghela napas panjang, seakan mengeluarkan isi hatinya lewat udara diembuskannya. "Memang sulit memberitahu orang keras kepala sepertimu," katanya seraya sedikit menjauhkan badanku darinya, lalu mengunci pandanganku dengan mata segelap malamnya, "dengar, apa yang kaulakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah—"

"Aku bisa. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu itu," potongku.

'Aku tidak boleh memikirkan diriku sendiri, tidak boleh. Sasuke-kun saat ini pasti sangat sedih.'

Dengan perlahan aku mengeluarkan bangau kertas terakhir itu dan menyodorkannya.

'Tak apa… aku bisa membuat seribu bangau kertas lagi dan memohon sebuah permintaan. Karena yang sekarang kupikirkan bukanlah keegoisan diriku, melainkan…

"Ini, semoga kau bahagia."

… kebahagiaannya.'

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya menegang dengan ekspresi terkejut yang memancar. Dia masih ingat ternyata. Ya… sebelumnya aku pernah memberinya 999 bangau kertas. Dan jika berhasil memberinya seribu, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya dengan harapan dia akan menerimanya. Namun, sepertinya itu hanya khayalan belaka. Kuputuskan untuk berbalik tapi sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Aku ternganga. "S-s-shinjuku."

"Kuantar ke stasiun.

Perlintasan stasiun Shibuya memang tidak pernah sepi, selalu ramai digerogoti calon penumpang kereta maupun turis dari berbagai belahan dunia. Selain itu, hadirnya patung Hachiko membuatnya semakin penuh oleh lautan manusia. Melihat orang-orang yang membanjiri tempat ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Karena kesunyian di antara kami seakan di bunuh oleh mereka yang menakjubkan. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku berada di pihak mereka, kan? Ya, tidak ada salahnya ikut membunuh suasana membosankan ini. Selagi kereta belum datang.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Ino."

"A-ah… kau duluan saja," kataku.

Dia menautkan alisnya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat — berpikir keras hanya untuk mengeluarkan untaian kata itu. Tapi sekalinya dia berucap, tak jarang membuatku kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa itu… kebahagiaan?"

Nah. Aku mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Simpel, Sasuke-kun. Menurutku, kebahagiaan itu ketika kau melakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang… membuatmu tersenyum."

Ya, senyum tulus yang dulu selalu kau tunjukkan padaku.

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Hanya saja, Sasuke-kun menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku menuju loket pembelian tiket—membelinya, dua buah tiket menuju Sumida.

Apa? Sumida? Apa dia sedang mengajakku untuk menyaksikan festival kembang api?

"T-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Lepas!"

"Tidak," katanya.

Seringai khasnya itu terlukis kembali sejak sekian lama. Dan itu membuat perasaan senangku membuncah dari dalam dada.

"Tidak sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang."

Kurasa ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan malam ini… akan menjadi malam di mana terdengar riuh penonton akibat puluhan ribu kembang api yang bersolek mewarnai langit musim panas.

Tamat .-.

Mohon saranya..


End file.
